I Have No Words
by Fae 206
Summary: [AU - Klaine Ending]. Blaine Anderson, an NYU sophomore, has not said a word since he was thirteen due to violence, abuse, and bullying. He finds it hard to create a bond with anyone due to lack of speech, that is until he meets Kurt Hummel, a freshman who lost the ability to hear at age seven when he and his mother was involved in a tragic car crash. - Very Sweet but some drama
1. Chapter 1

AN: I really want to start a handful of AUs now that Glee is over, I realize that I have many other fics that I need to work on and can't abandon but that doesn't mean I can't start some new works. My AUs will definitely depend on reviews for when I update them. I'd like to get at _least_ three reviews for each chapter before I update, otherwise enjoy.

I Have No Words

Chapter One

How many times could a person yell no only for the action to continue? What was the point of a voice when every time you shouted it was treated as a whisper?

They said that it takes a strong voice to lead a nation, but they didn't talk about the thousands of people who weren't given those voices.

Blaine smiled sadly as he looked at the books that were housed at the NYU sociology library. He let his finger tap on top of the ones that covered eating disorders and then shook his head as he found a couple that were about over eating. That was what he needed help with and it was almost as if someone were tormenting him. There were ten books on anorexia, seven on bulimia, twelve that covered it as a subject, and only two about emotional overeating.

The first was a thick hardback that was pink and white striped called 'Fatty Fatty Fat Fat' and the second was titled, 'Why People Are So Heavy'.

He slammed his palm down on the bookshelf. What the hell was wrong with people? This was a very important topic that he needed help with. He was now at one ninety pounds and at a height at 5'7 it was important that he had this looked at. He was too scared to ask anyone else for help because he literally couldn't _ask_ for help.

His life was a mess and stress like this just made it feel like even more of a disaster.

He had his forehead resting on the shelf as he closed his eyes and battled against his tears.

He couldn't let them see him cry, he had to be strong, he couldn't defend himself anyway so it wasn't going to do him any good. He just had to get some books and go back to figuring out his history and english literature double majors. He was about to move when another student caught his eyes.

This guy was pretty hot.

He had porcelain skin, eyes that were a mix of blue, green, _and_ grey. A shirt that looked like it was hiding abs and impeccably styled brown hair. He was beyond gorgeous and Blaine felt himself grow more nervous. This student was so much better than someone fat like him with unruly curls. He tried to pull his eyes away from the other student as he selected a book on anorexia.

Blaine looked down as he put his backpack on and tried to walk away, he wouldn't be able to flirt anyway, the last time he had spoken was when he was thirteen. Some times he thought that he had lost the ability to speak, other times it was just that he didn't have the confidence anymore.

Lost in thought he took a few steps forward. His body hit the brunette's and his eyes widened as the brunette lost his footing and took some steps back to regain balance.

Shit!

How was Blaine going to apologize, how was he going to make sure that this guy knew he hadn't meant that? Was this going to result in him getting hit like in high school? He flinched before he quickly signed 'Sorry' with his hands. He blinked, what was he thinking? The majority of people didn't know sign language.

He pushed forward as the brunette looked after him and started to follow. Instead of waiting for the elevator, Blaine walked down the steps, he could get down three flights without drawing attention to himself, right?

As he took a deep breath and at the second floor he felt someone tap his shoulder and looked back to see that the student had followed him.

'Oh, Excuses me' the brunette signed as Blaine's eyes widened, did this student not speak either or were they doing it _for him,_ "Um, hi, can I ask you a question? I'm new here."

Blaine had such softness and light in his eyes as he smiled at the man on the steps before him. 'My name's Blaine,'

The brunette nodded before signing, 'Kurt.'


	2. Chapter 2

**AN**: First of all, thank you for paying this story so much attention, I am really grateful and hope that I haven't let you down in this second chapter. I am looking up mutism and deafness to get all my facts right. I know Kurt is a little judgmental here, but canon Kurt is judgmental

….

Chapter Two

….

Kurt smiled as he followed Blaine to the coffee shop that was only a short way away from the library. He looked around, he had met people who could sign before, but Blaine and he had this automatic connection that it was hard to find with anyone. Kurt tapped Blaine on the shoulder and signed with his hands, 'You are a student here, correct?'

Blaine smiled as he replied, 'Yes. I am a second year'

There was a pause and Kurt looked at him, sure he was a bit round and maybe the freshman fifteen had caught up with him, but he looked quite young. Maybe it was the insecurity, those without a lot of confidence seemed to look younger than their age.

'Do you have a major?' Kurt asked as Blaine grinned again.

'I'm finishing up general requirements, but I have started work on history and literature as two majors.' Blaine waited for Kurt to smile or nod. He then signed, before Kurt could reply, 'how about you? do you have a major? what year are you?'

'Amazing. I'm a first year. I am thinking of studying photography," Kurt replied as they reached the cafe. 'This place looks nice' he told Blaine hoping that it would become something that they could bond over. His father always said he needed a friend when they did their Skype calls together. It had taken his dad twice as long as Kurt to pass the ASL and ESL classes, but he had done it out of love for his son.

'I go here a lot' Blaine nodded, 'There are kind people in here.'

Kurt smiled as he followed Blaine in, there was a line of about ten people, but everything seemed so much less intimidating when he was with Blaine.

'So why are you thinking photography' Blaine asked before he was momentarily distracted.

"Blaine!" a barista called out, "Write out what you want and I'll take the order," he smiled as Blaine looked up slightly and nodded. Kurt took a look at the barista and shook his head. Blaine was deaf right? He wouldn't have been able to hear the barista, maybe they just saw one another and Blaine was a shy individual? He smiled, that must be it.

'I wanted to be a fashion designer, but I think I am better at photography. Without hearing I can take better pictures. I see more.' Kurt replied as he watched Blaine start to write on a sheet of note paper.

'_Grande Caramel Latte_' he wrote before showing Kurt the paper.

Kurt took it and wrote underneath, '_Grande Non Fat Mocha__' _he smiled as Blaine wrote something about a cookie. Kurt didn't know if he could drink coffee and eat a cookie, hopefully Blaine got that just for him. Kurt hated to think it, but maybe because of his size, Blaine didn't _need_ any more cookies.

Blaine soon returned his focus to Kurt, 'Why not go into fashion? I'm sure you would be good. You have lots of passion'

'I don't know.' Kurt replied honestly, 'What do you like to do?'

'I like to write music and lyrics, but I can't sing the lyrics' Blaine signed and dropped his head a little as if silently sighing.

'It would be hard to hear the music, too' Kurt grinned, getting concerned for Blaine as they reached the head of the line.

Kurt looked up as the barista said some things to Blaine, he watched as Blaine nodded and frowned. This seemed to go much faster than usual lip reading, he had known people who read lips and the barista didn't repeat what he was saying. What was going on here?

Soon Blaine was showing them to a table and Kurt looked between Blaine and the barista. Was Blaine lying about being deaf? If he was then that was a terribly cruel thing to do.

'Can you hear?' Kurt accused as he frowned, trying to study Blaine for any reaction.

The curly haired student nodded, 'Yes, but I am mute. I lost the ability to speak, I have been to therapy but it does not help.'

Kurt looked down. So, Blaine could hear but he was choosing not to speak? He could enjoy a world that Kurt couldn't and suddenly Kurt felt the connection weaken. He didn't understand how a person could be mute if that wasn't there choice. He debated on whether to get up or not, obviously Blaine was a liar, but then again, Blaine was sweet and he seemed to genuinely care and he knew how to sign.

'Maybe,' Kurt commented, 'You should stop being mute.'

Blaine blinked, he grinned as if he thought this was a joke. He bowed his head and closed his eyes, shaking his head as if what Kurt had just said was funny.

'I wish, that would make things easier' he smiled. 'I was abused as a kid. I find it impossible to speak, but it would make things easier. I wish you could hear. I'm sure that if you could speak and hear you would have a beautiful voice.'

Blaine looked to the side and stood, he went over to pick up their order and Kurt looked down annoyed.

Blaine wasn't deaf and yet he still refused to speak, Kurt found it difficult to speak. Since he had been seven when the accident had happened he believed he still knew how to do it, but when he did try to speak to others they either stared at him as if he was weird, or they laughed.

More than that, Blaine liked to write music and song lyrics, that probably meant that he could be a performer. If he would just find the courage to speak again he could sing his songs perfectly, he could train his voice if it wasn't perfect into becoming a musician, he was lucky since he had all the skills he needed.

In some ways, it was rude and immature, but maybe Blaine had his reasons.

Blaine returned to the table and tilted his head to the side, 'Is something wrong?' he asked.

'I was just thinking about a project I have that is due soon' Kurt lied. He already liked spending time with Blaine, maybe he could forgive him this selfishness.

'If you need any help we could use Skype or Face Time' he said as he signed the letters for Skype. Kurt smiled and nodded. 'Let me know when.'

Kurt frowned 'Can we meet up here in three days?' he asked and Blaine nodded.

'I'd like that' he beamed.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: **I have no experience with the loss of hearing, this chapter was inspired by things I've seen in the media and read in books. I hope it holds at least SOME accuracy.

**Chapter Three**

Kurt didn't know what to expect when he had received an email from Blaine asking if he wanted to come to his apartment. At first, Kurt was pretty sure that Blaine meant dorm room, but then he had been given the address to a two bedroom apartment in Brooklyn. It was interesting that Blaine would give him this dress because of all the people Kurt had met, they all lived either in dorms or very near to the campus.

However, maybe going somewhere further away would be good, it would feel more real. Hopefully, Blaine's roommate was okay, Kurt still didn't like people. He didn't really like the judgment that he felt from them and although he could act proud, act like these things didn't bother him, he couldn't deny that they in fact did hurt.

They hurt a lot.

He got off the train and looked around, maybe he should bring something. What was good to bring to people's houses? Cake? Cookies? Pizza? He didn't know what to get and he was feeling too nervous to go and even order something so maybe he could offer to pay for what Blaine or his roommate wanted. There had to be something around here he could treat Blaine to.

He smiled to himself, treat Blaine, that idea made him very happy.

He really wanted to make Blaine smile and if he couldn't make Blaine talk to him he could at least try to create some situations where it would be easy to sign and not to talk. He had to forgive Blaine for refusing to speak, after that day in the coffee shop he had looked it up. He wasn't sure the reasons for Blaine becoming mute, but he understood that it was a real problem and he felt awful for holding such a prejudiced view against it. Kurt hated when people did that to him, why would he do it to someone who had shown him so much kindness?

He checked the address as he got to an apartment building and looked around. This door required you to buzz in and speak to the renter. Really? He had to speak to Blaine to see him, he looked down. Maybe it wasn't worth coming, maybe he was stupid to be meeting with someone who lived so far away from campus.

He wanted to know what to do, he needed some sign to…to make him see it wasn't going to be that bad.

He was surprised when that sign would be the door opening and Blaine on the other side, gesturing for him to come in and oh god, even in jeans and a sweatshirt, Blaine looked amazing.

'Hi,' Blaine smiled before waving.

'Hi,' Kurt replied as he returned the wave, okay so a wave was something he had absolutely no problem with. 'I finally got here, do you take the train everyday. It must get exhausting.'

Blaine nodded with a huge grin plastered on his face as he led Kurt to where the stairs were. Kurt looked to the elevators, Blaine's address appeared to be on the fourth floor of the building, weren't they going to use the elevators? Could someone of Blaine's…size climb steps for four stories.

'Aren't we going to wait for the elevator?' he asked as Blaine shook his head.

'Come on, the stairs are so much better' he waved Kurt over and Kurt nodded slowly as he watched Blaine climb. Despite his weight, Blaine appeared to have no problem with the stairs. It was surprising, how could someone who ate so much do so much better than him. Maybe there was more to Blaine than he had considered in the first place. More and more his opinion was growing more favorable on this mute hottie.

They arrived at an apartment that had a strip of cardboard stuck on it that was a rainbow. Kurt knew that it was a sign of the LGBT alliance, but that Blaine would so proudly display it made Kurt feel a sense of pride to have a friend with that much courage.

Blaine opened the door and Kurt felt the excitement inside him grow, he was interested to see what Blaine's apartment looked like. What were his tastes in furniture and design? Was he usually neat and organized or was it obvious he had only cleaned up for Kurt? As he took a few steps inside he was pleasantly surprised.

It was very well designed, but still minimal in terms of furniture. A couch, a chair, a TV, two tables, and then a keyboard, record player, CD player, and two guitars. On the walls were posters of bands that Blaine obviously liked and what Kurt was most interested in were two bookcases. One of the bookcases actually had a selection of books, DVDs, video games, and comic books, but the other which was three times larger was stocked with CDs, sheet music, and vinyls. They were all organized in terms of genre but the collection was so extensive. There was rock, hiphop, pop (large collection of Katy Perry), and Broadway not to mention classical music, country, and others.

Blaine grinned as he just watched Kurt look at the bookcase. When Kurt turned to look for him, Blaine signed 'I really like music.'

Kurt nodded, 'I can see.'

Blaine smiled, 'I really wish there was a way for me to share some with you, but these CD's

Kurt frowned as he ran his fingers down the CDs. He knew some of these artists by the way they looked and whereas he had heard tiny vocal changes very infrequently, he wasn't aware of the way that their songs actually sounded. He hoped that Blaine enjoyed them.

As Kurt looked through the sheet music, he pulled out a notebook and his eyes lit up as he opened it to find that the book was filled with original music that Blaine had written and composed. The lyrics were so beautiful and Kurt was starting to get scared that he was falling in love with Blaine. He looked at Blaine, 'I really like these. Can you play?' he asked.

Blaine frowned, he stared at Kurt, wasn't Kurt deaf? Did deaf people actually hear music when it was played or sung, it didn't make sense. They couldn't right? It wasn't like deafness was selective and unique in different situations.

'Why would you want to hear me play?' Blaine asked confused and Kurt smiled as he gestured to the keyboard before replying.

'Because I think it makes you happy. I like to watch people when they are happy.'

Blaine nodded as he went to the keyboard and Kurt came beside him to watch him create the music that made him so happy. Kurt watched as Blaine's fingers flew around the keyboard and yet managed to hit the notes with such precision, Blaine really was an artist and this was his art. As Kurt watched the speed and rhythm of the notes he started to map out the song in his mind. He couldn't really hear it, but he could visualize it.

Blaine lifted his hands after he was done and Kurt waved his hands instead of the forced clapping.

'I'm sorry you couldn't hear it' Blaine apologized quickly to Kurt. Blaine was afraid that doing this had bored Kurt. He was afraid that Kurt just watching him playing on a piano might have been seen in bad taste and Blaine didn't want to do anything that might offend Kurt.

'I couldn't hear it,' Kurt signed 'but I could see it.'

Blaine frowned confused and Kurt slid onto the seat. Blaine stood up to watch Kurt, he wasn't sure how to feel, maybe he would witness the kind of music that Beethoven had composed.

'So, I know when you play the notes this way' Kurt swept his hand over the keyboard 'the sounds are higher and this way' he swept it back 'they are lower'. He looked to Blaine and waited, 'then you watch the speed and order of the notes. You can add in the pauses and then you have a song. I can't heart it, but I see high high low high pause. It's like art. Music is amazing.'

Blaine had tears in his eyes as he looked at Kurt, 'You are so much more amazing.'


End file.
